Minus the Crown
by Ocean
Summary: Y/Y **Winner for Chibizoo's Fanfiction Contest!** The crown is not absolute, and with help Pharaoh will be able to rediscover his inner strength and find his way back to the lover who is waiting for him. Complete
1. A Physician’s Peril

Disclaimer: Plain and simple. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: Yami will be referred to as both Pharaoh and Yugioh in this story. Takes place in Ancient Kemet (Egypt), during the war against the Shadow Magics. Yuugi's a physician, and he and Yami are already lovers. I think that's all you need. Name translations and all that are at the end of the story, as usual. I hope you enjoy!

Summary: What is in a name? Is it your name that defines who you are, or the title by which you go by? The weight of the crown can smother the strongest of men. But the crown is not absolute, and when given the proper motivation, Pharaoh can rediscover his inner strength and find his way back to the lover who is waiting for him.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

****

Minus the Crown

By _Ocean_

Chapter One: A Physician's Peril

The palace was usually silent at this time of night, for few had the courage to walk the massive halls during time of war. Their vastness was intimidating on its own, but the darkened nights of the previous months only added to the menacing shadows that licked the walls as torches burned fervently in their holders.

A solitary figure walked the expansive halls. He held no fear of the shadows, no fear of the impossibly high ceilings, no fear of the would-be assassins that sought to claim his life. There were far greater things to fear than the unknown. He feared what he did know; feared the creatures that not even the most active of imaginations could conjure. He had no time to fear the petty and idle threats of the mundane.

Yuugi's feet continued to land quickly on the polished stone of the palace floor. He was tired, having spent the day tending to the wounds of those whom had fallen in battle and those who had unfortunately been caught in the action. He reached up a hand and brushed a golden bang out of his eyes, the hair having been matted to his forehead for quite some time thanks to the heat of the day. The action would have been moot had he consented to the strict requirements of being a physician - specifically the practice of the removal of _all_ body hair.

Yuugi very much liked his hair. He was lucky that Pharaoh did as well, otherwise his crown of black, violet, and gold would have been shaven long ago.

A palace guard glared at Yuugi as he passed. Many in the palace did not appreciate the amenities afforded to Yuugi by Pharaoh. He was allowed to roam the grounds freely without supervision, allowed access to all of the kingdom's stored goods, was even allowed, on rare occasions, to sit in and act as Pharaoh's counsel when he met with the representatives of neighboring lands. He was the only one Pharaoh showed any such emotion towards.

Though that was not to be unexpected considering he was Pharaoh's lover.

Yuugi was used to the glares and growls and whispers regarding what was considered his outlandish behavior. He understood the resentment. He was admitted a freedom that none other save Pharaoh himself experienced. Many believed that he had acquired this freedom through sexual favors he rendered to Pharaoh, but they couldn't have been further from the truth.

Yuugi matched another glare from yet another palace guard as he continued to make his way to Pharaoh's chambers. He had long since grown tired of the malevolence thrown his way. While it was true that being Pharaoh's lover did afford him numerous advantages, there was something that the royalty and guards simply refused to believe.

The wounded believed it. The ill, the dying, the poor, the unfortunate... they all believed it. Saw it. Understood it. Yuugi had been graced with Sekhmet's touch, and he dedicated himself to using his gift to heal all whom required healing, regardless of their position in life. He underwent the intense purification rituals; cleansing himself from the illnesses he encountered and purging his soul so he could better administer his gift. 

And beneath all the dirt and grime and sweat and blood and tears was the kindest and purest of hearts one could ever hope to find. Those whom he encountered out on the battle fields and those lying on their cots as they waited to pass into the next world believed him to be nothing less than the living, beating heart of Kemet itself.

Yuugi came to a halt in front of Pharaoh's chambers, tilting his head to the side as the sound of hushed voices passed through the wooden doors that framed the entrance to the personal suite. Yuugi knew the deep vibrations of Pharaoh's voice better than he knew his own, and neither of the two voices belonged to him. This meant that whoever was hidden behind those doors were going against the word of Pharaoh, and that could very well lead to their instant deaths should they be discovered.

Pushing the doors open slowly, knowing that any sudden movement would cause the wood to groan loudly under the strain, Yuugi entered the room and stood quietly by the massive bed. He recognized the two men who stood huddled next to the wood cabinet that adorned the far wall. They were Pharaoh's top priests, Usi and Jibade, chosen by Pharaoh's father and insisted upon by his counsel once the current pharaoh was crowned.

Devious men they were, wholly and completely untrustworthy as they held loyalties to a long dead regime that based their actions on selfish desires that kept the commoners in the dirt and the royalty clean above all. Pharaoh loathed them, but even his will was not strong enough to dominate that of a united counsel.

Usi turned sharply when he heard someone tap their fingers on the bedpost. He frowned at Yuugi, trying to hide the fear that had gripped him during that brief moment he thought it had been Pharaoh standing beside the bed. He calmed himself with a deep breath and pulled on Jibade's robe to acquire his attention.

"You aren't supposed to be in here without Pharaoh's permission, and I am certain he did not give it to you," Yuugi stated bluntly.

"Unlike you, who travels anywhere he pleases. Much like that plague that passed over the banks of the Nile not too long ago," Usi replied in his most regal manner. 

Usi hated Yuugi with a passion. His eyes were always open, ears always listening, mind always searching for those who would bring harm to Kemet or its pharaoh. He was as quick and intelligent as Pharaoh himself, and even had a limited talent when it came to dealing with the Shadow Magics. Though he was fiercely loyal to his friends, he was equally as fierce to his enemies and the enemies of the crown.

Yuugi made it very difficult for the other insidious priests to perform their duties, especially in this time of war against the Shadows. They had a plan to rid the world and themselves of the Shadows for thousands of years, but it was a plan they would have to conduct in secret. The idea had already been brought before Pharaoh and he had vehemently opposed it. Not even the counsel had been able to influence him on this matter.

"Is that... blood... on your robe?" Jibade sneered as he looked Yuugi up and down, disgust leaking from his eyes.

"What else would it be?" Yuugi countered. "I have spent the day on the battle field. In case you were not informed, there is a war going on out there." Yuugi nodded his head towards the open balcony, indicating the black and purple clouds that bruised the sky and the fiery blue lightening that struck the ground below like a serpent's tongue. "Shouldn't you be praying to the gods for an end to all this suffering rather than snooping around where you do not belong?"

Jibade was about to retort when Usi raised his hand to silence him. He eyed Yuugi sternly before burying his hands in the sleeves of his robes in preparation to make his leave. He walked up to Yuugi, pausing as he bent down to speak directly into his ear.

"We holy men have many more uses than praying to the gods for their mercy. It would be wise for you to remember that." Pleased with the threat he had issued, Usi made his way to the doors where he was stopped by Yuugi's voice.

"Pharaoh is not as blind as you think he is, Usi. It would do you well to remember _exactly_ who he is." Yuugi said this as he kept his back to the priest, once again signaling his disdain for the man. Usi was not amused, but held his tongue as he stormed out of the room, followed closely by Jibade.

Yuugi released a deep sigh as he rested his head against the intricately carved bedpost. He was so tired of the hatred and suspicion that surrounded the palace. He longed to return to the days when all Pharaoh had to worry about was the flooding of the Nile or the desert bandits that raided the kingdom's reserves during times of drought. He longed to see crystal clear nights and white lights illuminating the vast darkness that encompassed the land when Ra guided his chariot beyond the horizon.

But most of all, Yuugi longed for the pharaoh who was before the Shadows escaped their prison and the kingdom was plunged into war. Before famine destroyed the furthest most settlements and the people became hateful and bitter and desperate with no other focus for their anger other than the crown. Before the Shadows had drained Pharaoh of most of his power, stealing it for themselves so that the one person who could challenge them was no longer a viable threat. Before the traitorous priests and disloyal counsel had torn at Pharaoh's soul and backed him into a corner so relentlessly he had no choice but to follow them for the sake of his sanity.

Yuugi closed his eyes as he removed the bloodied robe from his shoulders, letting it drop carelessly to the floor. He had to amend his previous thoughts. It was not Pharaoh that Yuugi longed for. He had never longed for him, never been in love with him.

He wanted the man behind the crown. The man who was strong, proud, stubborn, arrogant, self-righteous, passionate, mysterious, dangerous, ingenious, beautiful. Not the mask in the shape of a crown that served only to hide the soul of a pharaoh and create a pawn for the royalty.

Yuugi walked outside onto the balcony, disappointed when the cool breeze he had anticipated was replaced by an eerie stillness that offered no comfort or solace for the lone figured that stood overlooking the vast kingdom of Kemet. The Shadows seemed to enjoy his suffering, laughing in the guise of thunder as they continued to rain their terror on the once great and proud kingdom.

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\

Sekhmet: Ancient Egyptian god, meaning "The Mighty One." One of the most powerful of the gods, she was a protector of Pharaoh, dealing out punishment to his enemies and enemies of the crown. Also associated with plagues and diseases, being able to send them against her enemies or using her knowledge to avoid plagues and cure disease.

Usi: Smoke

Jibade: Related to royalty


	2. To Reach You Over the Flames

****

Chapter Two: To Reach You Over the Flames

Yuugi opened his eyes as he heard footsteps approach the large double doors of Pharaoh's chambers. He was sitting on the bed, his back against the headboard and his knees bent to his chest, his arms draped loosely over his knees. He had assumed this position as he did every night after bathing, washing the blood and grime off his skin, patiently waiting for Pharaoh to retire for the evening and return to him.

Pharaoh emerged from between the doors, followed closely by two guards and a most annoying little man. Chigaru, one of the most persistent and influential of Pharaoh's counsel. His name fit him well, for the only way he was able to convince anyone to follow his advice was to hound them until they relented, if only to get him to leave them be.

Pharaoh's eyes were lowered, his brow furrowed in irritation as his shoulders tensed when the annoyance followed him into his chambers, the only place in the palace where he was afforded any peace. It was his sanctuary, and he did not appreciate Chigaru's sacrilege by daring to enter its borders without invitation.

"_Enough_," Pharaoh growled over his shoulder, effectively silencing the perpetual chatter.

Chigaru spluttered a few moments at the interruption, his thoughts momentarily jumbled as he tried to regain his focus. "With all due respect, my Pharaoh, we still have much to discuss, and you have yet to give me your decision on-"

"It can wait," Pharaoh said curtly. Chigaru made to protest when Pharaoh repeated his command. "It. Can. Wait."

Chigaru clenched his jaw, not at all pleased by Pharaoh's dismissal of what he deemed to be important matters. "Yes, my Pharaoh." He bowed humbly and backed out of the room, the two guards following him after paying their respects to Pharaoh for the evening.

Yuugi remained silent as Pharaoh stood just in front of the doors, the tensions of the day screaming at him now that he was in a place where their voices could be heard. Everything about his appearance was dull; his desert bronze tan was pale, his black luster hair matted and snarled... Yuugi sighed inaudibly as Pharaoh opened his tired eyes and scanned the room. Intelligent eyes that reflected the passion of the setting sun were barely able to retain their brilliance through the haze of fatigue and strain that shrouded them.

Yuugi straightened his legs on the bed and made to get up and draw a bath when Pharaoh raised his hand, asking him to remain seated. Yuugi tried to hide the hurt he felt at the request. It was how they greeted each other every night; Yuugi would bathe Pharaoh and wash his hair, massaging away the trials of the day and allowing each of them time to relax into the presence of the other. But for Pharaoh to decline the intimate moment...

Pharaoh missed the hurt expression on his lover's face as he turned and entered the separate room designated for bathing. He had been pushed to the edge of his patience this day, and human contact of any kind was the last thing his frazzled nerves wanted. Even the comforting embrace Yuugi so willingly offered was not appealing to him at the moment. He needed this time alone to soothe his mind. He also didn't want to take the risk of releasing his temper on his lover, and right now he was certain he would lash out at the next person he saw.

Yuugi did not look at Pharaoh as he emerged from his bath and made his way over to the chest that held his robes. He didn't have to lift his head to know that Pharaoh still wore all the jewelry associated with the crown. Pharaoh never removed the gold adornments, never separated himself from his title, even when it was just him and Yuugi lying breathless in the middle of the night after love making. 

Never, _ever_, did he remove his crown.

Pharaoh pulled a red robe over his shoulders and loosely tied it around his waist, the thinness of the silk allowing a cool breeze to pass over his skin with the smallest movement. He sat on the opposite edge of the bed from Yuugi, his back to him as for the first time that day he allowed himself a chance to breathe. When he did not feel the shifting of weight towards him on the bed, Pharaoh peaked over his shoulder with a questioning glance.

"You are troubled?" he asked Yuugi quietly.

Yuugi shifted his weight to a more comfortable position, tilting his head back to lean against the bed. "Tired."

Pharaoh watched him carefully, his eyes searching for the hidden meaning behind the minimal response. There was a brief silence as he studied Yuugi. "... Of what?" he finally asked.

Yuugi released a heavy sigh as he straightened himself on the bed, discouraged that Pharaoh, even through his fatigue, was determined to be insightful and not let the matter rest. Once he asked for an explanation, Pharaoh expected an answer, and whoever was being questioned had best answer quickly.

"It's not important. I just had a long day, as I'm sure you did. You don't need to hear my troubles..." Yuugi said.

"But I wish to," Pharaoh insisted. "It is my choice, and I choose for you to tell me."

Yuugi fidgeted on the bed before standing in an attempt to release some of his nervous energy. He was deeply touched by Pharaoh's words. The truth and emotion behind them echoed in Yuugi's ears as he tried to figure out how best to explain his feelings to his lover. This was going to hurt both of them regardless of how Yuugi phrased his words, but he didn't know how else he could make Pharaoh understand.

Finally gathering his courage, Yuugi turned to face the sitting form of Pharaoh, his resolve faltering as he looked into the impassioned eyes. 

"You." 

The word came out with all the power of a whisper, but to both Pharaoh and Yuugi it sounded as though he had shouted for all the gods to hear.

Pharaoh creased his brows. "I... do not understand..."

"I know. I know you don't," Yuugi said somberly.

"I..." Yami continued as he lowered his eyes, trying to figure out what Yuugi was attempting to say. "I am the reason for your troubles." He raised his crimson eyes to look at Yuugi, confusion and hurt evident in his gaze. "What is it that I have done that has hurt you?"

Yuugi had to force himself to look into that gaze, fighting the tears that threatened to fall with the knowledge that he was the reason for the emotion in those gorgeous eyes. "It..." He swallowed as he tried to force the words out. "It's what you haven't done. What you refuse to do."

Pharaoh shook his head slightly, still not comprehending Yuugi's meaning. Obviously he had caused a great deal of pain for Yuugi, and it both angered and saddened him that he had been unaware of the damage he was causing. The frustrations of the day shortening his temper, Pharaoh abruptly and tersely asked, "What is it you want from me?" 

"Yugioh."

Pharaoh blinked several times at the word, finding that there was no end to the confusion Yuugi was able to wrap around him. "I do not understand. Is that not who I am?" he asked slowly.

"No, it isn't," Yuugi said with more conviction. There was no reason to back down now that he was finally confessing his deepest secret. "You haven't been Yugioh for a long time now. The only person I ever see anymore is Pharaoh."

Pharaoh narrowed his eyes. "We are one in the same, Yuugi. I am Pharaoh, as I am Yugioh. The two are synonymous. There is no difference between them."

"Oh yes there is," Yuugi argued. "There is a major difference."

"And that would be...?"

"I am in love with Yugioh."

There was a rigid silence as Pharaoh waited for Yuugi to continue. His features curled into a snarl when he realized that that was the entirety of Yuugi's argument. He heard the unspoken words, and his anger began to rise as he unknowingly reverted into the exact person Yuugi was so opposed to.

"It is not good for your health to be so free with your tongue," Pharaoh warned, his voice deep, commanding, dangerous. "Speaking against one's pharaoh does nothing to extend your time in this world."

Yuugi's body seemed to collapse on itself as he listened to Pharaoh's harsh words, the promise held within them brushing its cold fingers over his skin. Pharaoh felt a smug pride as he interpreted the body language as a surrender, so he was shocked into silence when Yuugi spoke again.

"Yugioh would never have threatened to kill me."

Pharaoh blinked and his jaw fell slack, the only responses he could give as Yuugi's words hit him with the accuracy of his finest Bowman. Suddenly Pharaoh found the silence of the room deafening, the air thick and overbearing, the weight of his jewelry more oppressive than the whole of the great pyramid built by his ancestor, Cheops. 

There was a knock on the doors, the brusque sound resonating through the silent room. When Pharaoh made no move to answer the call, Yuugi walked over to the doors, grateful for the distraction.

An elderly woman stood on the other side, her body twisted with the years of labor she had endured as a servant in the palace. Her eyes were downcast, but there was a vibrant spark of life hidden within their faded color.

"Please," she said softly, her voice raspy with age. "I beg your forgiveness. I do not mean to intrude, it's just that... it's..." She chanced a glance upwards, the urgency of her visit giving her the courage to look whoever had opened the door in the eye. Her eyes widened in both surprise and relief when she realized that it was Yuugi she was speaking to. "Oh please!" she begged as she gripped onto the front of his robes. 

"Be calm, Hasina," Yuugi said gently as he took the old woman's hands in his own. "Is it her lungs again?" Yuugi sighed as Hasina nodded anxiously, pleading with her eyes that he come and help her granddaughter.

Yuugi turned to Pharaoh, his eyes misting when he realized that Pharaoh had not moved since he last spoke. He wanted to stay, to talk, to try and mend the bridge that burned so bitterly between them. But he also needed to leave and tend to Hasina's granddaughter. Not to would be to go against himself, and become exactly what he had accused Pharaoh of being.

"I must help her," Yuugi said quietly. Pharaoh didn't respond to his voice, just kept staring at the bed sheets in front of him. "I will return as soon as I can."

Yuugi departed without another word. 

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\

Chigaru: Hound

Hasina: good


	3. My Cherished One Returns

Chapter Three: My Cherished One Returns 

Pharaoh.

Yugioh.

Pharaoh... Yugioh... Pharaoh Yugioh...

The two words continued to rotate in Pharaoh's mind. 

Yuugi loved one. The other had threatened to kill him. One was a man. The other a god. Both were Yuugi's lover...

But the two were the same! They had to be! How could you possibly have one without the other? Where would the crown rest if not on the head of the man? Who would the man be without the definition of the crown? You could not separate the two.

But Yuugi did.

Yuugi insisted that the two were different. He felt so strongly about it that he declared his love for one and hatred of the other. Felt so strongly that the pain at seeing the two merge had brought him to tears when questioned on the matter. Felt so strongly that at the first opportunity had left Pharaoh's side during an argument to tend a patient rather than staying and bringing the matter to a close.

Pharaoh's brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed as his anger at his confusion threatened to consume him. Is that what Yuugi had been referring to, what he accused him of not doing? Not separating himself... But then that just brought him back to the fact that he and Yugioh were one in the same and impossible to separate because there was nothing _to_ separate.

Pharaoh raised his fist, intending to slam it against the bed in a futile attempt to release some of his anger. His arm stopped abruptly when it was in front of his face, the gold band around his wrist reflecting his wide eyes and stunned expression. 

Pharaoh stared hard at his reflection. How... hadn't he removed the jewelry when he had bathed? Was that not part of his nightly ritual? He raised his free hand to trail his fingers over the polished metal, having to prove to himself through touch that the band was indeed there and not some morbid projection of his weary mind. His eyes trailed over to his other wrist, the same gold band encompassing his arm, the same rings adorning his fingers.

He didn't feel the urge to check and see if he still wore the rest of his jewelry. If these pieces were still on his body, then the others would be as well. He didn't understand. He didn't understand how he couldn't feel the cold metal against his skin. He didn't understand how he had associated the weight of the gold with his own. 

He couldn't remember the last time the pieces had been removed.

Placing his finger on one of the wristbands, Pharaoh summoned a portion of his remaining magic and slowly cut through the gold, the only possible method for removing the adornment, allowing the piece to fall to the stone floor.

Clink.

He paused as he looked at the newly exposed skin. His tan did not extended the length of his forearm, stopping just below his elbow and resuming again at the base of his wrist. The skin that had been hidden by the gold band was pale, dry, and now that it was exposed to the air, itched like mad. Pharaoh ignored the discomfort and proceeded to remove his jewelry.

The other arm band.

Clink.

His rings.

Plink. Plink plink. Plink, plink, plink.

The gold bands around his ankles.

Clink. Clink.

The golden necklace that framed his chest.

Clunk.

The earrings he wore.

Clink. Clink. Plink clink.

Pharaoh closed his eyes and took a deep, cleansing breath, amazed at how the removal of a weight he did not realize he carried could be so freeing. Not only did his body feel lighter for his efforts, but his spirit, his mind, his thoughts, his heart... just everything. He wondered how long it had been since he last felt this lightness, how long it had taken for the tan lines to become as obvious and telling as they were. 

A small grin of pride graced Yuugi's lips as he watched Pharaoh's body relax with its newfound freedom. He had returned to the room by way of a secret passage, unwilling to be glared at by any more guards this evening. He had crept quietly into the room, unsure what response his return would garner. He returned in time to watch Pharaoh remove his rings, having kept his presence hidden so as not to interrupt Pharaoh's remarkable shedding of his title.

Yuugi could barely contain the joy in his heart as Pharaoh continued to remove his jewelry. As each piece clinked against the floor, Yugioh took another step on the long road back to him. The jewelry was the greatest symbol of Pharaoh, and the sheer courage it took for Pharaoh to discard the imagery made Yuugi fall in love with him all over again. Pharaoh had listened to his words and was making an attempt to correct his actions. Even if he did not succeed, the effort alone was enough to restore the faith Yuugi had in him.

Pharaoh opened his eyes slowly, looking around his chambers as though for the first time. It was the same room, of course. Same furnishings, same balcony, same view, same purpose. But it looked a little different, felt a little different, _was_ a little different. Just like himself. He leaned forward on the bed, bringing a hand to his head so he could run it though his hair. Only his hand never got the chance as it froze when it came in contact with the final, solid, brazing symbol of Pharaoh.

His crown.

Pharaoh's fingers hesitantly traced the intricately carved detail of the golden headdress, picturing the curves of the metal with absolute perfection. This... this is who he was, who he had been, who he was seen as, who he was expected to be. It was his comfort, his consort, his conscious, his being. And yet, according to Yuugi, that had not always been so. At one point he had not needed the crown, had not been associated with it. The crown had held no meaning.

He had been Yugioh. Just... Yugioh.

Pharaoh frowned as he found that his hand was not moving as he had instructed it to. It remained still against the crown despite Pharaoh's best efforts to force it into action. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this, wasn't sure if he could be anyone other than Pharaoh. But Pharaoh had been the one who had hurt Yuugi, threatened his life... 

With a final surge of emotion Pharaoh grabbed his crown and tore it from his head, flinging the offensive item across the room and as far from him as possible. He sat panting as he watched the crown skip along the floor, skidding to a rest against the furthest reaches of his balcony. His hand burned from the action and his mouth was dry.

But he had done it.

Yuugi gasped quietly at Pharaoh's sudden and violent removal of his crown. He watched in fascination as the crown skidded to a halt, screaming its protest as it was so blatantly cast aside. Yuugi immediately made his way over to Pharaoh, concern mixed with pride burning from his eyes as he watched his lover tremble with the massiveness of his action. The two eventually made eye contact as Pharaoh was able to wrench his gaze from the balcony.

"You... will not be... disappointed... with me, will you?" Yugioh asked quietly, the trepidation and uncertainty he felt causing his voice to sound fragile and whisper thin.

Yuugi's eyes widened at the question. It had been so long since he had last spoken with Yugioh. Too long since he had heard the words of the man he had fallen in love with. He was overwhelmed with the moment, emotions swirling and colliding within his heart with such force that he thought he would burst. Love, surprise, nervousness, fear, heat, chill, excitement, joyfulness... breathtaking elation that threatened to spring forth and drown both him and Yugioh in its passionate embrace.

Yugioh began to feel anxious as time ticked by and Yuugi had yet to answer his question. Perhaps he had been too late, or maybe he wasn't whom Yuugi had remembered him to be. He wasn't use to such feelings of insecurity. He didn't know how to deal with the emotion, how to respond to the nervous energy that was flooding him. He slowly curled himself against the head of his bed, burying himself into the pillows that did their best to offer comfort.

Yuugi blinked when Yugioh's movement registered in his mind, pulling him from his memories and back into the present. He felt a sharp pain in his chest when he saw Yugioh's fetal position, guilt searing through him as he realized that he never answered his question. He crawled onto the bed and laid his hand on top of Yugioh's head, massaging his fingers through his hair in apology. He then placed his hands on Yugioh's shoulders, encouraging him to sit up and look at him.

"I have never been disappointed in you," Yuugi said as he placed his finger under Yugioh's chin, raising it gently so he could see into those stunning eyes. "I don't think that is even possible. Annoyed? Yes. Frustrated? Many times." He paused as the ghost of a smile crossed Yugioh's lips. "But I have never been disappointed in you, Yugioh."

The conversation paused as both men allowed themselves to fall into the moment. Yuugi had wanted to speak that name for so long; the sensual pleasure of pushing the word over his tongue and past his lips was enough to make his whole body tingle. 

A similar effect was had on Yugioh as for the first time in a long while he had been addressed by his name, not his crown. There had been a time when he would have loathed hearing his name, would have hated the sound and the implication of mortality that accompanied it. But when Yuugi said his name, it was like listening to honey as it sweetened whatever fruits it was placed upon. How he had missed his name, missed its sound, missed the look in Yuugi's eyes when he spoke the word.

"Yuugi?" Yugioh asked softly as a question rose in his mind.

Yuugi tilted his head slightly, indicating he was listening as his eyes sparkled with curiosity. He leaned forward, his eagerness getting the better of him as he easily slid into the comfort he had always felt when he was with Yugioh.

"When was the last time I kissed you?"

Yuugi pursed his lips. "You kiss me all the time. The last time was right after breakfast, I think."

"No," Yugioh corrected. "Not Pharaoh. When was the last time _I_ kissed you?"

Yuugi's eyes widened for a moment in understanding before he considered the question. He folded his legs beneath him as he tried to remember the last time he and Yugioh had kissed. He wasn't having much luck.

"I take it from your silence that you are having difficulty remembering," Yugioh said as he brought his knees under him. Yuugi blinked up at him, blushing lightly as Yugioh so easily noticed his inability to remember. "That is not acceptable."

Yuugi's eyes drifted closed as Yugioh's fingers brushed over his lips, traced along his jaw, and curled into the hair at the nape of his neck. He held in a sigh as he felt Yugioh's cool breath pass over his lips before he felt Yugioh kiss him softly, barely allowing Yuugi to feel the touch before pulling away and leaning back in with the same amount of softness.

The kiss progressed slowly, not fueled by a sexual passion but a mutual love and respect for the other. Yuugi parted his lips slightly, passing his tongue slowly over Yugioh's bottom lip to indicate his desire for a more intimate kiss. Yugioh immediately obliged, his tongue reaching out to curl beneath Yuugi's upper lip so he could guide it between his own and give it proper attention. Yuugi moaned softly in appreciation as Yugioh suckled his lip and tickled his fingers in his hair, holding his head affectionately as he tried to begin making up for the pain he had caused.

Yuugi raised his hand and placed it flat against Yugioh's chest as he leaned further into the kiss, his tongue plunging into Yugioh's mouth as the relief and joy he was feeling melted into a fiery passion and lustful urgency to be one with Yugioh before he had a chance to disappear again. Yugioh noticed the sudden forcefulness in Yuugi's movements and broke their contact slowly, letting Yuugi's lip slip from between his with a final kiss. He pulled back far enough so he could rub his nose against Yuugi's in a soothing manner.

"Your fear is warranted, love," Yugioh whispered as he brought his hands forward to cup Yuugi's cheeks, keeping their faces touching, using his thumbs to wipe away the crystal tears that glittered Yuugi's cheeks. "I understand your tears. And though I will have to assume the role of Pharaoh on occasion, I promise you that I, that Yugioh, will never forsake you again."

A hiccup escaped Yuugi as he smiled through his tears. He knew he could trust Yugioh, trust the conviction behind his words and the promise in his touch. It would take time, but already the flames on the bridge between them had been extinguished and all that it required now was attention.

Yuugi chuckled. "I have an answer for your question." Yugioh narrowed his eyes in confusion, not following Yuugi's rather sudden admission.

"You just kissed me now."

Yugioh groaned at the light jab as Yuugi laughed and leaned in for another kiss.

~ Drw ~


End file.
